Cry for an Angel
by Hydraliskenmaster
Summary: A hurt little girl cries for an Angel, but she never expected that her call would be answered
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière was having a bad time, tomorrow was the most important day of her life. The Spring-Time Familiar Summoning Ritual was taking place tomorrow and it was her last chance to prove to the world that she truly was a noble capable of magic.

But Louise herself didn't have high hopes, after all, once a Zero always a Zero, or so her classmates have hammered it into her.

And so she was laying in her bed in the evening silently crying into her pillow, '_Stupid magic, stupid classmates, stupid Kirche... Why can't my magic work just once?_'

Her number one bully, Kriche had _again _teased her about her magic and Louise had _again_ reacted with her temper and loudly proclaimed that she would summon a great magical creature of unparalleled strength, '_Why, why did I do it again, I will fail and they will again laugh at me'._

'_Please, oh Founder, send me an Angel to help me. I know that I am not worth it but please help me..._'

And with that last weak prayer, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When Louise opened her eyes again she was expecting to be in her bedroom and not wherever she was.<p>

"Where am I?". She looked around and found herself standing on a lush green field.

"_Will you take care of my Angel?_", Louise was not expecting the sudden question and acted accordingly.

"Wa..Wa..What do you mean?". she stammered while trying to find the source of the voice.

"_If I send you an Angel will you take care of her? Angels can be confused, Angels can love and most importantly Angels can get hurt. If I send you an Angel will you help her as she will help you?_" said the soft feminine voice above Louise, and after she turned her head she saw her, flying above her was a girl with light blue hair, wearing a white toga and sprouting two pairs of white wings from her back.

"Of course, a master has to take care of her familiar!" Louise said with pride in her voice.

"_Than take care of my Angel, Louise Françoise, for she will need you more than you need her..._" with these words the two winged Angel rose up into the sky.

"Wait, who are you, I have some questions..."

* * *

><p>"Wait!" and with that she woke up one hand outstretched.<p>

'_Just a dream. Of course it was just a dream what else could it be.'_

With that thought she started to get dressed and left her room.

* * *

><p>"Not bad Miss Zerbst, a Salamander is definitely a special summon"<p>

"My runic name is 'Kirche the Ardent' was it so unexpected?"

"Well, I think everyone had a turn now"

"No, Miss Vallière didn't have her turn yet"

"A, Miss Vallière, will you please step forward"

With a shaking hand she moved forward, wand ready, the students making a larger circle around her.

...

"I wonder if she can manage?..."

...

"I'm curious on seeing what she will summon..."

...

"She'll probably just screw up again..."

...

'_Shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME ALONE FOR ONCE!'_

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe..."

* * *

><p>High up in the sky, in a place that was and somehow still is was not, a two winged Angel approached another Angel. This one had just one pair of wings and was bound with chains that held her in place, these chains connected to six enormous pillars that looked like they were made of marble but in truth not even the hardest steel could hold the creature that they are holding.<p>

"_It is time my child_."

The chained Angel rose her head as far as she could "Are you here to destroy me mother?"

"_No, I am here to give all of us another chance_." she raised her hand and put in on the other Angels head "_Hacking field!_"

The eyes of the chained Angel began to spin and change from the hellish red, softening to orange,"_You have been a tool long enough_."

_**"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe..."**_

From orange to yellow, the chains binding her cracking.

"_**My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call..."**_

From yellow to green, the chains is ripping.

"_**I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"**_

The Angels eyes have settled on a matt turquoise, her chains now all gone.

"_You are a pet-class Angeloid, type Alpha, your name is Ikaros, now go, your new master awaits you_" and with these words the Angeloid named Ikaros went through the green portal, the pillars collapsing behind her.

* * *

><p>There was a explosion, no, the word explosion was not doing justice towards the devastation that happened after Louise finished her chant.<p>

Smoke was everywhere, Students trying to stand up after being thrown away.

"See, told you the Zero would just screw up again!" shouted a random student.

"And the success rate is still Zero!"shouted a angry Kirche.

What all of them failed to realize except for Professor Colbert and Tabitha were that the familiars had a very different reaction, some of the larger ones jumped in front of their masters trying to protect them, and others trying to pull them away, full of panic.

Despite the blast strength Louise was still right where she started her chant not a hair in a different position.

'I failed again, why can't you grant me this at least!?'

…

"Imprinting"

...

A chain started to form out of thin air, surrounding Louise right hand, and startling her enough to drop her wand.

Everyone heard the words and as the smoke started to clear saw the chain surrounding her hand, holding their breath no one dared to move and for a moment that seemed like eternity everyone waited.

The moment was interrupted when Tabitha summoned a gust of wind to clear the smoke.

"It is a pleasure to meet you"

Before them kneeling, with her hands on her knees and her head low, dressed in white armor...

"I am a pet-class Angeloid"

Her great wings were stretched out, she rose her head to meet Louise pink eyes with with her own matt turquoise, her hair short, a darker shade of pink except for two strands of a much darker color running down on both sides of her face and two ponytails that are as long her her body running down her back in the same shade of pink, her ears covered in the same material as the rest of her armor.

"My purpose is to fulfill your every want and desire"

Before them was the creature that is said to have given the Founder the magic of the Void and guardian of the heavens.

"You are my master"

An Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Tabitha closed her book.

That sentence was one of the top three things that send all the students and even a good chunk of the teachers of the Tristain Academy of Magic into panic, it is right next to 'The Vallière is about to cast a spell' and 'Professor Colbert is angry'. All three of these are equally terrifying.

So, lets see, Louise has cast a spell.

Professor Colbert is not angry, but definitely perplexed.

Tabitha dropped her book.

…

Trying to describe the mix of confusion and terror that was running thro the students to someone who was not there was like describing color to the blind, sound to the deaf and reason to the insane.

No one could blame the one half of the students that ran away in panic, picking up their familiars up or simply running along with them.

The other half simply stared at the scene before them not really sure what to do you could hear some of them silently praying.

And in the midst of it stood the pink haired girl, who has no idea what to do with the stoic Angeloid that was awaiting the first order from her.

"That… is...definitely an interesting summon Miss Vallière," Professor Colbert finally broke the silence.

Colbert was not a very religious man, of course he would never admit to anyone, doing so would be like asking the church for problems.

To him, the founder indeed was a great man, creating the art of magic through unknown means. He was a brilliant man that deserved every piece of recognition he got for protecting humanity against the Elfs but to him he was just that, a great man long gone.

So for him to suddenly have all the old stories confirmed was not possible, and that is exactly how he treated it for him this was simply another unknown magical creature that was not known of jet and after he said that to himself often enough he could finally continue talking.

But still the similarities are enough reason for worry if the church gets wind of this, and indeed the similarities were there. In the Founders prayer book the Angel that gave him his power was briefly described and if he remembered correctly than it was something about the most beautiful women that the Founder ever laid eyes on that had great shining wings, and there was a difference, the being before him had light pink wings, many would argue that it was not nearly enough to dismiss the other parts but for Colberts mind for now it was enough to dismiss the idea that before him was holy Angel of God.

"M..Miss Vallière please finish the ritual."

That got a reaction from the students, even if it was just looks of pure disbelief.

And Louise for her part was just standing there looking at her new familiar not even knowing the world around her even exists, for her it was just her and her familiar. The Angel that stated that she was sent to earth just to serve Louise. In her mind she started to remember her dream, "Please take care of my Angel." said the Blue-haired Angel.

"_It...It...It was not a dream._"

"Miss Vallière!" at the loud voice of her professor she finally snapped out of her trance.

"If you are finally back with us, please pick up your wand and finish the ritual." he said with a smile.

Louis complied, picking up her wand and walking to the Angel as regal as she possibly could.

"P..P..Pentagon of the F..F..Five Elemental Powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar." She said shakily taping the Angel at the forehead she waited for a second before giving the still kneeling Angel a quick peck on the lips, throughout the whole time the Angel didn't move one muscle, not even a twitch, just stared into the eyes of her master.

With a flash of light symbols started to appear on the on the left hand of the Angeloid.

"Well done, Miss Vallière. Now that we all had our turn summoning, class is dismissed!"

Kirche was not ok with this."W..Wait, you can't just-"

"Class dismissed Miss Zerbst!"

And with that the last of the remaining students got the massage and left, levitating away.

* * *

><p>Louise found herself staring yet again into those emotionless turquoise eyes.<p>

"Is something the matter, Master?" The Angel asked, sitting across from her.

Right now they were both seated on Louise's bed.

"Eeemmmm, w..w..what's your name?" she managed to finally interrupt the uncomfortable silence.

"My name is Ikaros, I am a pet-class Angeloid, type Alpha, send by the Synapse fulfill your every want and desire. Please Master, give me a order." Ikaros said while scooting a bit closer to Louise.

Louise in return scoot back a little bit.. "W..What can you do?" You could see that the young girl was really uncomfortable right now, for one she was confused asking herself questions like: "_Why me?'Was this some sort of joke, was she still dreaming, was the Founder testing her in some way" _her head hurts just thinking about it. On one side she could not believe her luck that the Founder had heard her call, on the other side it scared her, the Founder never did things like this, was there some sort of great plan going on that she was a pawn in?

"We Angeloids were created solely for our Master's pleasure. You can ask us for anything you desire." She said while scooting closer to Louise in a very suggestive manner, not that Louise knew that. She, after all, was a good girl and didn't read the books that her sister, Éléonore, had forbidden her to even think about, no, not at all and she was only blushing because it was hot in her room.

"A..Anything?"

"Anything."

Louise was starting to come down a bit after another awkward silence, but her head still hurt too much to think about all of this right now.

'Ah, what should I do? Order around a Angel? She is practically begging me to give her something to do.'

"You can…wash my clothes. Yes,I need them ready for tomorrow."

"If that is your wish."

"Yes, please do that for me." Louise said while quickly striping off her clothes and giving them to Ikaros who simply stared at the clothes in her hand.

"Ah, yes, a maid should be able to show you where the washing room is. I am tired and will sleep now, can you wake me at dawn?"

"Yes, Master. Good night."

Before Ikaros could leave there was a sound of rustlingheard while she moved,

"Wait, what is with the Cain?"

"The imprinting can strech 'till infinity, there is no need to worry about it master."

'An infinite chain?!'

"B..But other could trip over it, can you do something about that?"

After a few seconds the chain disappeared. It was strange, Louise could still see it but at the same time she couldn't at all.

With that Ikaros left the room and Louise finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I tell you it has to be some sort of trick! There is no way Louise, the Zero, can actually have a Angel as a familiar!" a enraged Guiche shouted over his colleagues.<p>

After the Summoning ritual some of the students have come together to discuss what happened.

"Then what the hell was that thing then? Do you want me to reread the description that was left behind by the Founder again?" Came another male students' voice.

They had already put a good half an hour of debating behind them.

"I tell you. It has to be a trick. Some mage used an Illusion on the girl and the Zero used the explosion to cover it up." Guiche was the son of a General and his father made sure to instruct the boy in military tactics, deception was one of them. "_The enemy that can not win with brutal force will try to trick you. The Zero, while a having no skill in magic, definitely has a big stock of money from the Vallière's treasury_" He thought to himself.

"Pulling something like this is not a problem and she has to do it because she would be expelled if she failed the exam." He said, full of confidence, only much later will he find the flaws in his logic.

"Well, that can be true I suppose." Kirche said.

"We can't just let something like this happen! We have to do something!" Another student threw in.

"Why should we? She put so much work into it." Kirche said feeling smug. "If it is fake, it will blow up in her face anyway."

"I suppose that is true." Montmorency added.

"Are we really going to let this slide like that?"

"Well, I don't really care about it, so you guys go have fun. I have a date for tonight." With that being said Kirche left the room for the night. It was late after all.

* * *

><p>Ikaros, like the good Angeloid she was, was looking for a maid who could point her to the washing room where she could wash her Master's clothes.<p>

She had no idea why she had to do it in a special room but orders were orders.

As she got outside, she saw a girl wearing a black and white dress, carrying a basket with clothes. Was this a maid? Well, Ikaros didn't know so she made a short hop to the girl while making a flap with her wings to catch up with her.

"Are you a maid?"

The girl in question jumped a bit at the sudden question, not expecting the question. The instincts that she picked up during her time here quickly caught up.

"Yes. Yes, I am. What can I do for…" The words died in her throat as she turned around to the person that addressed her.

Let it be known that if there is one thing that is faster than light, it is rumors. It was very possible that her highness had already heard about the incident in this years summoning so it was no surprise that the maid named Siesta has already heard about it. The bad thing about that was the the rumor-kitchen already had cooked up something and that something was that the Angel was send to Halkeginia to look for sinners to punish them for their bad deeds.

Now Siesta always thought of herself as a good girl, but seeing a armored girl with her wings wide open, some of the stronger spirits can get weak in that moment.

She fell to her knees, basket forgotten, and started praying.

"Oh Founder, who has gifted us with magic and fought all evil for us..."

"Do you know where the washing room is?"

"...may you praise the, huh?"

"Do you know where the washing room is?" Ikaros asked again.

"Y..Y..Yes, I..I..I w..was just on the way there myself, I..I c..can show you the way." Siesta quickly picked up the clothes that she dropped and started walking. She was very nervous and had a really hard time not tripping on the way.

"_Oh god, oh god, oh god! What is she going to do to me, why the washing room, will the blood be easier to clean from the stone wall_s?" Lets be fair Siesta always had a wild imagination and paired with fear, that can go into a very wrong direction.

And so the two of them went to the washing room with Ikaros walking behind Siesta and Siesta feeling like they're going to her own execution. The short walk took a whole eternity when they finally arrived.

"Is this the washing room?" Ikaros asked after a moment.

"Yes." Siestas voice was very quiet barely a whisper, her heart hammering in her chest. Like it was trying to beat in the short amount of time it had left.

"Transport." There was a bright light behind her, was she preparing her punishment device? She wanted to turn around so badly but at the same time was too terrified to even breathe properly.

There was a clicking sound and suddenly a low rumbling was heard, and she waited…

…

…

…

…

…

…

After what seemed like another eternity, Siesta finally couldn't take it anymore and turned around...

...to find the Angel standing in front of a pink box that seemed to be the source of the sound not even looking at her.

"W..W..What are you d..d..doing, t..t..that is if you d..d..don't mind me asking?"

"Washing my Master's clothes."

"Thats it?" She asked a bit stunned.

"Yes."

Siesta's knees finally gave in and she collapses, breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" The Angel asked.

"Yes, I am fine" Siesta answered a bit out of breath. "_Still have a job to do._" And so she went for some water. Suddenly a sound was heard from the pink box, the Angel opened the box and took out the clothes and started to fold them.

"What is that thing?" Her initial fear forgotten, now looking at the storage box.

"It is a washing machine."

"And it washes clothes? Just like that? You don't have to do anything?"

"You have put the clothes in, start it, and pull them out when it is finished."

"C..Can I use it?" For her, the idea of the clothes washing themself was an opportunity just too good to pass up.

"Go ahead." Siesta quickly took her basket and laid it next to the washing machine.

"Ehm, how does it work?"

"You put the clothes in here, close it, then you press this button." The Angel explained.

Siesta slowly complied and shrieked a bit when the machine started rumbling again.

"And now?"

"You wait 'till it is finished."

"Aha."

…

…

…

"Ehm… what is your name?"

"Type alpha, Ikaros."

"Miss Ikaros then?"

"Ikaros."

"Ah."

…

…

…

"You are an Angel right?"

"Angeloid."

"Angeloid?"

"Yes."

"What is that."

"Angeloids are created by the Synapse to serve our Master."

"So you are not a Angel of god?"

"I am a pet-class Angeloid, type Alpha, Ikaros. I was created by the Synapse to serve my Master."

"And who is your master?"

"Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière."

"Eee, what is the Synapse?"

"I have no information stored regarding the Synapse."

"Aha."

"_Ah, I am confused is she an Angel or not?"_ The words are so similar maybe the Synapse is another word for Heaven?

DING

Siesta jumped a little at the sudden sound.

"It is finished." Ikaros said.

Siesta slowly opened the top of the machine and started to take out the things.

"It..It's warm and so clean." She said while holding her cheek against a skirt.

"It has a built in dryer."

"S..Say can me and the other maids use it for the laundry?"

"I see no problem with that."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! With that thing we can do our work at least twice, no, three times as fast as normally!" Siesta jumped at Ikaros and hugged her in a rush of joy.

Only after a few seconds she realized what she was doing, and jumped back in fear of offending the Angeloid.

"S..S..Sorry I was just so happy I..." Siesta started rambling.

"What was that?" Ikaros asked

_'She doesn't know what a hug is?' _Right now Siesta was very concern about Ikaros. She was not sure what to do but in the end she decide to simply explain.

"A hug."

"Hug?"

"You don't know what a hug is?" Ikaros shook her head.

"Well, Humans do that when they are happy or when another person is sad and needs some comforting."

"Happy or sad." Ikaros repeated.

* * *

><p>"But really, that Louise, making so much trouble again!" Kirche said as she and Tabitha went to their beds.<p>

"I mean come on, now I am late for my date!" They turn the last corner on their way.

"And putting so much work for such a over the top Illusion!" Suddenly she stopped when she realized that her friend was holding her arm.

"Tabitha?"

"Dragons don't fear Illusions." And with that sentence she opened her bedroom door and left a stunned Kirche standing in the hallway.

* * *

><p>"STOP!" Louise woke up with a scream, tears flowing from her eyes, she had a terrible nightmare, the church had sent an Inquisition to the school and tried to kill Ikaros with boiling water after branding her a heretic.<p>

Louise turned to the side and tried to sleep again, it was not her first nightmare and she was used to them.

What she was not used to was the sudden skincontact that she felt from behind, the protective arms that closed her in from behind and the pink wing that laid itself over her like a protective blanket.

"I..Ikaros, what are you doing?"

"I am giving you a hug Master."

"Why?"

"Because you are sad."

Anything else she tried to say, was suddenly forgotten as Louise was drifting into the best sleep she had since she started the academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Soft, that was the first sensation that Louise felt when she came back to her senses.

"Master, wake up."

She was way too comfortable to do that, she decided to continue hugging the large warm pillow in front of her.

"Master, wake up it is dawn."

Wait a minute, if she was sleeping in her room where she normally was alone then who was asking her to wake up?

Her short moment of panic quickly went away when she started to remember what happened yesterday.

Her own Angel!

She felt so giddily that she started to hug her pillow a bit tighter.

"Master?"

Wait a minute pillows are not supposed to be warm… nor are they supposed to hug you back…

When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was skin. That confirmed that the thing that she had half her face burrowed into, was a well built chest of a women and the pink around her confirmed that this was her familiar.

…

After about three seconds of thinking the events of last night came back to her.

Then another three seconds to realize what that implied.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" with a scream Louise leaped backwards, only the problem was that gravity is unforgiving and Louise's bed is not that large.

"Master, are you ok?" Ikaros asked approaching Louise grounded form from the bed.

"Yes familiar, I was just a bit startled."

Not letting the uncomfortable silence stretch on Louise quickly stood up.

Again her familiar was giving her these begging eyes, looking at her with a slight tilt of her head holding her top half of her body upwards with her hands, her legs still lying and wings just a bit outstretched, begging her to give her something to do.

A man would have already completely fallen for her.

"Ehm, are my clothes washed?" she asked Ikaros.

"Yes master, they are on the table." Ikaros stood up from the bed.

Louise went to the table and started dressing herself. She would have done so if not for her angeloid again looking at her with those eyes.

"You… could dress me if you want."

"Yes master." and Ikaros when to undressing her master and putting her fresh washed clothes on.

"Anything else master?"

"No, let's head for breakfast now."

* * *

><p>"Good morning Zero!"<p>

"What do you want Zerbst?"

These two sentences had become somewhat of a morning ritual between Kirche and Louise.

"As rude as always Zero." Kirche finally noticed the angeloid behind the girl.

She looked next to her to see Tabitha's concentration full on said familiar, someone who was not familiar with Tabitha would think she was still reading, but for Kirche it was clear that the book was no longer interesting for the girl.

"And there goes the chance of this being just a dream."

"And what is that supposed to mean Zerbst?"

Kirche gave Louise a somewhat harder look before laying both hands on her shoulders:"Listen, Vallière, did you really summon her honestly and without any tricks?"

Louise was a bit taken aback by the sudden seriousness of her enemy."Of course I did, why are you planning to ruin this for me too?"

"I am not planning anything but your little summon here caused quite a bit of turmoil around the students, I don't know what rumors they will put together but regardless if you did summon her or that was just show, be careful" and with that she left, Tabitha close behind her.

* * *

><p>'<em>Well, at least they are not laughing at me that is something, right?<em>'

That was only positive thing that Louise could get out of the stares she was getting.

Literally every single one was staring at her and Ikaros only hushed whispers were given into her direction, and what Kirche had said worried her greatly, they would never try to hurt her familiar, she was after all seen as an extension of her master and as such any action taken against Ikaros could be counted as direct assault against her and while she had been bullied she had never been physically assaulted, they can't just hurt her right?

With that said and new found confidence she walked to the dining hall.

"Familiars normally should stay outside." Louise looked at Ikaros with worry "And I kind of forgot to go to the headmaster for you to eat inside."

"Don't worry master, Angeloids don't have to eat, we can live purely on breathing and can have that cut off for about 720 hours before there is a risk of getting damaged."

Louise stopped in her tracks after hearing that.

"That is a bit… well, can you eat, I mean taste things?"

"I am capable of categorizing food based on the receptors that are on my tongue."

"So… that is a yes?"

"Yes."

Louise shook her head.

"Just wait in front of the dining hall for me."

"Yes master."

'_Confusing Angels_' was Louise thought while walking to her seat.

Only after she had take her seat she realized the second wave of stares she was getting, it was really unnerving and only after a few moments she realized that she preferred the open taunts.

She said her prayer and started eating very quickly.

* * *

><p>Tabitha knew that she normally would never do this.<p>

And yet she was doing it, Charlotte Hélène d'Orléans Charlotte de Gallia alias Tabitha was approaching a pink winged Angel no book in hand with the intent to ask questions.

She stopped in front of her and stared, she was still not very good with words and so she waited for the Angel to make the first move…

and she waited…

and waited…

…

After five minutes she finally had enough.

But the problem was, how would she start the conversation, she had never done that before.

'_Yes, the book!'_ she thought, that was missing she always was reading when someone tried to speak to her, and so she promptly opened her book and started reading, it was 'Advanced wind magic vol.2'.

Now the Angel will surely start a conversation.

…

…

…

'_This is not working at all!'_ she realized after another 5 minutes.

She began to panic slightly, she was Chevalier Brimir be damned, it could not be so hard to start a conversation.

'_Kirche always does it, but how, she normally approaches them and what, just talks to them? Yes sounds about right.'_

'_But what should I say?'_

And so another 5 minutes passed in silence.

**Thump**

Sylphid just landed next to her, to be exact she landed on Tabithas other side and did her best to hide behind her small master.

'_Why is she scared of her?_'

Well now or never, Tabitha started taking a breath and…

"Ikaros, there you are, come lets go to the tables, today there are no classes to get to know our Familiars better and that is what I want to do." came Louise voice from the door.

"Yes master."

And just like that Tabithas chance was over.

She breathed out again and started to walk away, after all Louise was right, today the students are supposed to learn more about their familiars and after yesterdays chaos she did not even have time to find out what race her dragon was.

"That was so scary, Kyuu." came the female voice next to her

"Why?"

"I don't really know, Kyuu, it feels like bad things are going to happen when Illococoo is next to her, like that one time the the earth was shaking really badly, it was the same feeling, but why do you ask big sister, don't you feel it?"

That was interesting, did that mean that this Angel, Ikaros was it? was comparable to a natural disaster like an earthqua…

Wait, what?

She spun around to meet the face of her familiar.

"Kyuu?"

* * *

><p>Louise sat down at the table that had two chair and wanted to start her questioning, only to find Ikaros still standing.<p>

"Please sit down" Ikaros did "So, where to start… yesterday you said that you are a 'pet class' what does that mean?"

"Pet class Angeloid are designed for the sole purpose to pleasure our masters with whatever they desire."

"Whatever I want you can just make it happen?"

"I will do whatever you desire, master."

"So if I want to have a banquet in front of me right now you can just make it out of thin air?"

"I can request it from the Synapse."

"Synapse you said that before what is that?"

"I have no information stored regarding the Synapse."

"Nothing at all?"

"I was created by the Synapse, I can request items from the Synapse to fulfill the orders of my master." stated Ikaros.

"Thats all?"

"Yes." that was, surprisingly little. Louise lost a sigh. '_So much for finding out more about her_'.

"Would you like some cake, milady?" Louise was not expecting the question from next to her.

"Yes please." while in her thoughts '_Cheese cake, YES GIVE ME, GIVE ME, GIVE ME._'

"You too miss Ikaros?"

Ikaros inspected the desert with a short look before nodding.

Full Stop.

How did that maid knew the name of her Angel?

"Maid, how do you know the name of my familiar?"

"We had a conversation in the laundry room last night milady."

'_A, right I gave Ikaros my clothes yesterday._'

"I have to thank you again for your gift miss Ikaros, we managed to get our work done faster than ever before." now that sounded interesting

"Gift?"

"Yesterday miss Ikaros washed your clothes in some kind of box that she made out of nowhere and it really speed up washing, I asked her if it was ok for me and the other maids to use it, milady." that made kind of sense but what was that with the storage box.

"Please, show me this box later." she said while looking at Ikaros "And why did you help her?"

"Was it wrong to do so master?" Siesta was worried, was the noble going to take away the 'Washing machine', did Ikaros went against some orders to help them, was she now going to get punished for Siesta being so stupid and speaking before her master?

"Not really, I am just wondering why you did it" Siesta silently breathed out in relief.

"It would have made no sense to deny her to use the washing machine when I was not using it."

Logical was the best words to use for Ikarus, she was really good at the rule of steel the way she was all emotionless in her voice:"It is the duty of the nobles to protect the commoners so helping them from time to time is ok."

Ikaros thought about the words for a second before asking "Master, what is a noble?"

"Heh?" that question was really unexpected "Well nobles are those who are gifted with magic by the founder Brimir, to protect and rule over the commoners."

"You said that helping them from time to time is ok with relation to being a noble, why?" what was with all the questions today and did she really not know this, was ruing in Louise head right now.

"Well you are my familiar and familiars are seen as extensions of their master as such everything you do will be viewed as my actions." Louise explained.

"And what is a commoner?"

"Well, the maid here for example is a commoner." Louise finally took a look at Ikaros' eyes, instead of turquoise they were bright green.

She did not expect her to stand up and suddenly walk up to the maid and pluck a hair from her head and put in in her mouth.

"Scanning… scan complete, Siesta, Trabes added to protection list." the whole process was completely unexpected and no one had a idea what to say about it.

"I… will be taking my leave then." Siesta quickly excused herself, this was getting on a level of nobles and their magic, just ignore.

"What is going on with your eyes, they were green just now!?"

"What do you mean master?" Ikaros said with a tilt of her head.

"You know what, never mind" Louise said remembering the cheesecake in front of her.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE URANUS QUEEN IS GONE!" Minos was having a bad time and that on itself was a understatement.<p>

"The Angeloid with the designation Alpha, Uranus Queen, has left the sensor range of the Synapse and has since then not been detected"

At that Minos slapped one of the servant class Angeloids across the face "Angeloids don't just disappear, we have scanners in the whole solar system and you tell me that she is just gone?!"

"Confirmed" said the still on the ground lying Angeloid in a robotic voice.

"GAMMA, BETA!" he screamed out.

"Yes master" came the synchrone answers.

"Find her, bring the Uranus Queen back to the Synapse!"

And with that they vanished.

* * *

><p>Unaffected by what was happening in the synapse Ikaros and Louise were eating their cheesecake or in Louise case devour it with manners.<p>

**Twitch Twitch**

"What is with that hair on top of your head?" Ikaros stood up and looked into the direction of the other students.

"Siesta is in danger." and then she vanished, leaving a very surprised Louise behind.

* * *

><p>'<em>Why, why did I find that stupid little bottle and why did I have to give it back?!<em>' this was the only thing that was running through Siestas head right now in front of her a raging blond Guiche that had two very visible hands on his cheeks.

"...a disgrace, you should learn your place commoner!" screamed a enraged Guiche and lifted his hand to slap her.

Only for his hand to suddenly stop in mid air and not being able to move at all. He turned to see what was stopping his hand only to have his vision blocked by a set of turquoise eyes that seemed to be completely emotionless, and on top of all that, seems to not be looking at him.

"What are you doing?" only now he realized that the supposed fake angel was talking to him.

"What? I am punishing that worthless commoner for her actions against me, and you, how dare you rise your hand against me? You herrick pretending to be an angel!" Guiche broke his hand free from the grip and he was now angry with the supposed fake angel.

"It seems you need to learn your place, I shall punish you for your actions with a duel, meet me at the Vesrti court in fifteen minutes." but before he could go on his way a slightly panting Louise was next to them..

"What is going on here, Guiche you exactly know that duels are forbidden."

"Only duels between nobles are forbidden" he returned smugly:"As such me dueling your familiar breaks no rule."

"Master, I have a question."Ikaros suddenly interrupted.

"Yes Ikaros?"

"If familiars are seen as extensions of their master does that mean that Guiche challenged you to a duel?" Louise thought about it for a moment and her familiar was kind of correct.

"That is true and as such your duel is invalid because we are not allowed to duel" Louise now had a smug look on her face, she looked a bit to her left to see the still out of her mind scared maid "Come maid, I wanted you to show what you spoke about a few minutes ago."

Siesta, still a bit shocked from what was happening and only a cough from Louise got her back to her senses:"Yes, this way miss Vallière."

And so they left leaving behind a very angry Guiche who after a few seconds stomped of.

* * *

><p>"Now please tell me what happened that got that idiot so angry?" Louise asked after the trio was not longer in range of the other students.<p>

"I found a bottle of perfume on the grass and wanted to give it back what ultimately led to Sir Gramont being discovered two timing." Siesta answered, she did not know what to think right now, first she gets a nightmares come true by accidently angering a noble only to be saved by another noble, but why, why should a noble help her, but then she looked to her side seeing the Angel.

In todays conversations she heard that a familiar is supposed to resemble a master then what was miss Vallière, who is this girl who is supposed to have Zero talent in magic that god gave her this Angeloid as a familiar.

Louise made a heavy breath "That was so obvious I don't even know why I asked." then she realized the intense look she was receiving from the maid.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Siesta just realized that she was staring quickly turned her head way and started stammering.

"I..I am terribly s..sorry milady it won't happen again."

"If you have to say something then speak." Louise said impatiently.

"I...It is j...just that I was t...thinking, today I heard some of the other students say that a familiar is supposed to represent some aspect of their master and I was thinking what that says about you milady." she said while looking at Ikaros.

That got Louise thinking because that maid was right what did that mean for her, she too started looking at Ikaros who simply tilted her head questioningly.

* * *

><p>Guiche was angry, how dare that maid simply mock him like that and how dare that Zero and her worthless familiar interfere with his punishment like that, damn Zero and her heretic.<p>

At the last thought he stopped moving and got a smile on his face.

'_That's it!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author notes:<strong>

First of I want to thank my beta readers: YouthAndWhiskey. Pentagram , INeverKnewLoveHurts and Horsemuon17. You guys are awesome.

And the second thing I want to do is thank all my readers for the great feedback, this story is kind of my new playground where I throw words against a wall and see what happens, maybe there will be romance, maybe not, to answer a few questions. I exactly know where I am going with it but I have no idea what I will do in between, sometimes I write stuff how it comes and sometimes I change one scene 4 times a day, so sorry to disappoint you but there will be no fixed times when the next chapters come.

The two storys Zero no Tsukaima and Sora no otoshimono, have always been my favourites when it comes to concepts but then they went and made typical harem comedy out of it although Zero no tsukaima still didn't get hit to hard but Sora no otoshimono got a punch to the face, the mangas didn't get hit to hard so I my main infos will be based on them with a few exceptions here and there for example in the manga, Hephaestus is a giant cannon that fires a straight wide laser beam.

I try to make my characters a bit more realistic(leaving some mental scars on Louise for the bullying and her family looking down on her, Tabitha being a bit mental because, you know, suicide missions since she was about nine!) and my main focus next to the storyline will be world building, the start of the adventure all should be familiar with but how the butterfly effect taught us that even a small change can make a world of difference later on and I fully intend to turn the world upside down in this story.

My biggest fear when write is to go to OOC so if you think that that happened, please tell me that said I had real trouble when writing this Chapter because I simply had no idea how to start this conflict and after long thinking periods and manga based research this is the result, constructive comments please.

That is about everything I wanted to say and normally I don't do Author notes if some questions start to stack up I might do it again though, that said I hope you enjoy my story, peace.


End file.
